The present invention relates to a package blank, comprising a flat, rectangular cardboard sheet and a wrapper element made of a flexible material. The invention also relates to a packaging method, employing a package blank according to the invention.
One prior art package comprises a pouchlike wrapper element between the halves of a cardboard sheet, folded like the covers of a book, the goods to be wrapped being placed in said wrapper which also retains the goods between the halves of a protective covering made up by said cardboard sheet. This type of package requires that various sizes of packages be used respectively for goods of various bulks and amounts. The manufacture amd assortment of a selection comprising a plurality of package sizes nevertheless requires extra work.
In another prior art package type, a package is manufactured by means of an automatic machine simultaneously with the wrapping of goods to be packed in a manner that a wrapper element is first wrapped around the goods and then attached to a cardboard sheet which is bent around the wrapper element and the goods contained therein. This requires an expensive automatic machine on a packaging site. However, it would often be preferable that packages were prefabricated to a sufficient degree so that the actual wrappinig could be later effected manually.